Pluie
by Kaatsu-ne
Summary: Lorsque l'orage se déchaîne et la pluie se mêle aux larmes, Sasuke n'est plus sûr de savoir qui est son frère.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto et ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Titre:** Pluie.

**Résumé :** Lorsque l'orage se déchaîne et la pluie se mêle aux larmes, Sasuke n'est plus sûr de savoir qui est son frère.

**Note:** :S

* * *

Sasuke contemplait le ciel gris, les sourcils froncés et un air absent marquant son jeune visage. Il était installé sur l'une des quatre plateformes qui surplombaient la cour extérieure du vaste domaine Uchiha, une jambe ballante et l'autre ramenée contre son torse. Il pleuvait à verse ce jour-là, mais le toit recouvrant sa silhouette le protégeait partiellement des flots. Seules quelques gouttes froides emportées par la brise glissaient ça et là sur son visage.

Il se sentait désolé pour les délicates fleurs exotiques de sa mère – ses beautés– comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle passait des heures entières à les dorloter, à se distraire d'un douloureux mariage arrangé pour elle, puisque tel était le précieux rôle de toute femme Uchiha ; s'assurer de la descendance du clan. Les fleurs avaient l'air mornes ainsi courbées sous le déluge, soumises à une force furieuse déchaînée par la nature. Sasuke baissa les yeux, l'air grave, puis croisa les bras autour de sa jambe en observant les gouttes brouiller la surface d'une flaque d'eau. Le temps reflétait son état d'âme. Maussade et frustré. Après la punition infligée par son père ce matin, sa mère qui l'avait ignoré toute la journée, enfermée dans son propre monde et comble du désespoir, son bien aimé grand frère était toujours en mission. Il poussa un faible soupir, le corps frissonnant, résigné à prendre son mal en patience.

Le premier craquement de tonnerre avait masqué les bruits de pas dans son dos, et il sursauta lorsque deux bras vinrent l'encercler par la taille. Itachi s'était posé à genoux derrière lui et resserra légèrement son étreinte, le visage enfoui dans le cou fragile de son jeune frère, s'imprégnant de son doux parfum. Sasuke respirait l'innocence. Un soupir de fatigue lui échappa.

"Sasuke..." murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Différente. Un brin plus ténébreuse et secrète que d'habitude. Itachi venait tout juste de rentrer, et il portait encore son uniforme d'escouade tâché de sang, quelques gouttes carmines parsemaient d'ailleurs ses joues et ses mains. Sasuke ne pouvait le voir, mais l'odeur âpre et envahissante du sang assaillait ses narines.

"I-Itachi ?" hésita t-il, le corps tendu. Il se sentait troublé par l'attitude de son frère, mais n'osa pas se retirer. Itachi sembla alors réaliser ses gestes, ses yeux s'agrandirent brièvement, et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine. Il s'écarta et alla s'asseoir près de son frère, laissant ses pieds battre le vide.

"C'est rien," lui souffla l'aîné. Il porta une main à sa joue, qu'il frotta pour en effacer les traces de sang séché.

"Comment s'est passée ta journée otouto, pendant mon absence ?" demanda t-il simplement, l'air placide.

"Bien... je crois," répondit Sasuke avec hésitation. Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter : "je me suis ennuyé et tu m'as beaucoup manqué, nii-san !" Itachi se mit à rire, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux en le décoiffant à moitié. Sasuke le fixa la mine boudeuse et plus qu'adorable, il détestait lorsque son frère faisait ça. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel peu après avoir illuminé la cour d'un flash aveuglant, et Sasuke sursauta encore, effrayé. Geste qui fit sourire Itachi.

"Viens par là, otouto" dit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Le cadet s'exécuta, incapable de réprimer l'once de crainte qu'il sentait subrepticement grandir en lui. Quelque chose d'alarmant dansait au fond des pupilles d'Itachi. Néanmoins, il grimpa sur ses genoux, heureux de pouvoir se blottir contre le torse de son frère et laisser sa chaleur rassurante l'envahir. Itachi poussa un soupir de satisfaction et l'enlaça, entourant la taille puis le ventre de Sasuke de ses mains avant d'aller glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Ils contemplèrent l'orage en silence, Sasuke remuait parfois avec gêne sur les genoux de son frère.

"Itachi ?" demanda t-il après de longues minutes. Le tonnerre grondait toujours mais le silence qui s'était installé entre eux le mettait mal à l'aise, contrairement à Itachi qui semblait l'apprécier. Ce dernier jeta un oeil au visage impatient de Sasuke, un moindre filet de larmes s'écoulant sur chacune de ses joues. Sasuke hoqueta, puis détourna les yeux, honteux et effrayé à l'idée d'avoir vu son grand frère pleurer pour la première fois. Itachi fronça des sourcils et passa deux doigts sur sa joue humide, qu'il essuya. Il fixa le liquide translucide glisser avec confusion. Il ignorait la raison de ses larmes inconscientes. L'orage était si violent, si intense – cette atmosphère électrique et déchaînée lui rappelait le meurtre, l'acte de tuer. Les éclairs striaient le ciel tel un sabre aurait transpercé un corps et fait jaillir un flot de sang. Des milliers de gouttes écarlates. Il pouvait même les sentir sur lui, les voir colorer sa peau diaphane. Cet orage le reflétait, lui rappelait pourquoi il devait se sentir coupable de tenir un être aussi innocent et pur que son petit frère entre ses mains souillées. Et ce souvenir le blessait, plongeait son cœur dans le venin de l'amertume.

Parfois il se sentait vide. Tellement las et fatigué. Le meurtre formait le quotidien des shinobi, mais tuer dans le seul but de remplir ses missions avec brio et redorer le blason du clan ne l'intéressait plus. Il n'avait jamais demandé à être un prodige... vide...et..si..fatigué... Itachi relâcha sa tête, et légèrement appuyé contre Sasuke, il laissa couler ses larmes sans retenue. Ses doigts resserrèrent ceux du petit frère assez fortement pour laisser leur marque, mais Sasuke ne protesta pas. Même dans toute sa naïveté puérile, ce dernier sentait que la situation était hors de contrôle. Puis plus rien. Ce fut terminé. La pluie s'était lentement transformée en une douce averse avant de cesser complètement. Itachi avait déjà disparu, et Sasuke ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il fut submergé par la froideur et le manque marquant son absence. Il regrettait déjà l'étreinte chaleureuse de son grand frère, mais ne prit pas la peine de scruter les alentours, sachant pertinemment qu'Itachi n'était nulle part en vue.

--

Sasuke observait les gouttes de pluie recouvrir la vitre avec envie. Qu'aurait-il pu donner pour pouvoir danser et virevolter sous les flots, se sentir libre, peu importe si cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. La noirceur de cette vie l'accablait. Vivre avec Orochimaru se résumait à vivre cloîtré tel un prisonnier. Des sceaux antiques gardaient toutes les entrées du repaire, ajoutés aux barreaux et autres pièges formant les lourdes chaînes sa prison. Que ce soit par une attaque puissante ou un quelconque moyen, sortir sans le consentement du serpent devenait impossible. La surface, Sasuke ne la voyait que lorsque Orochimaru souhaitait se divertir – laissant le cadet Uchiha aux prises avec une horde de shinobi stupides sans être médiocres. Il s'en sortait rarement indemne, presque laissé pour mort sur l'aire de combat, le corps blessé et ensanglanté. Le serpent se montrait alors et le reconduisait dans les ténèbres de cette pièce – ou plutôt cellule.

De temps à autre, Orochimaru se chargeait personnellement de son entraînement. Mais lorsque Sasuke cherchait à s'enquérir de ses futurs plans, le serpent se contentait de ricaner quand il ne lui lâchait pas l'un de ses commentaires cryptés que Sasuke n'avait nullement envie de résoudre. Voilà où il en était. Encore une sombre journée, plus morne que jamais sous cette pluie diluvienne. La pluie le déprimait toujours. Il poussa un faible soupir, les yeux clos, le front appuyé contre la vitre humide et froide. Lorsque le premier craquement de tonnerre se répercuta contre les murs, les larmes glissaient déjà sur ses joues pâles, et son esprit s'était perdu dans les souvenirs d'un frère qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu.

...


End file.
